A virtual reality headset (also referred to as reality display system) provides an immersive experience to a user viewing images on a display while wearing the headset. A virtual reality headset may block the view of the outside or real world from the user in order immerse the user in the images presented by the headset. By blocking the view of the outside world, the user's senses are focused on the images, thereby engaging the user in the experience. This can help to make the experience more realistic.